Getting it Wrong
by sg11985
Summary: Sam Jack Janet Confusion.


Title: Getting it Wrong  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: Complete  
Series/Sequel Info: None  
Season: Between six and seven - Daniel is in it.  
Spoilers: Divide and Conquer maybe.  
Categories: Future fic, bit of angst, UST/Romance  
Pairings: Sam/Jack. Implied Jack/Janet.  
Rating: T  
Content Warnings: Swearing  
Summary: Sam Jack Janet Confusion.  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: My muse returns!!! YAY!! For Annie...here you go hun!! A JJ!!! xxxx

SGSGSGSGSG

SG-1 had returned from a mission an hour ago; wet, cold with a very pissed off Colonel in tow. Daniel had assured us all that the ruins were of vital importance, and they apparently were. Especially to the natives who worshipped them and believe we were trying to steal or corrupt them...  
Needless to say, we didn't stick around.

A mile or so from the gate the heavens had opened meaning the Colonel became even grumpier, muttering about needing to get back to earth to see someone he needed to talk to. As soon as the briefing was over he left, for what I can only assume was the secret meeting. What I didn't know was who it was with. Well, all that was about to change.

SGSGSGSGSG

'Colonel, everything's going to be fine. No one's going to find out. Ever.'  
I hear Janet talking to someone in the infirmary as I approach the door. I slow my steps, not wanting to intrude on what's obviously a private conversation.  
'You say that, but you can't know that Janet.'  
Strange. She's talking to Colonel O'Neill. Was that the secret meeting he had to get back for so urgently?  
'Listen Jack, it'll work out.'  
I hear some grumbling, typical to the Colonel.  
'Yeah, whatever you say Jan.'  
Jan? Since when has the Colonel called Janet Jan?  
'Good. Now I will see you tonight, OK?'  
'Sure. See you later.'  
Shit. I can hear his feet hitting the floor as he walks towards the door and my hiding place. OK, think fast Sam.  
I look around quickly and desperately. Ah-ha! Storage cupboard! I quickly cross the corridor, open the door and step inside, pulling it to behind me. I barely breathe for fear of being discovered. I'm not quite sure what excuse I could possibly use for hiding out in a storage cupboard.

Finally I hear the footsteps pass me a fade away. I breathe out a sigh of relief and relax. At the same time I actually being to process the words of the conversation I have just heard. "No one will find out", "I'll see you tonight".

Then it hits me.

Janet and the Colonel...they're seeing each other.

SGSGSGSGSG

Well, after the initial shock, and then having to wait for some SF's to leave the corridor, I finally made it out of the cupboard half and hour later.  
To say I can't believe my own conclusions is an understatement. I mean, it's Janet and the Colonel for crying out loud. My best friend and the man I think I love. Oh Jesus, crap day.

I quickly push the door shut behind me, and survey the corridor for anyone who may have seen me emerging from the closet area. I don't detect anyone.  
Well, I don't really see a way of getting out of my post mission check up, so, I take a deep breath, exhale, and the walk purposefully into the infirmary. I see a few nurses around, SG-6 are laid up after a bad mission, and Janet stands near to a worktop, apparently studying a chart of some kind. I slowly make my way to her position, doing everything in my power to stop the images of her and the Colonel together flashing into my mind. It's pretty hard.

'Hey Janet,' I call out as impassively as possible given the circumstances.  
She turns her head in my direction and smiles.  
'Hey Sam. You ready for your check up?'  
'Sure am.'  
'OK. Lets go in bay 5.'  
I nod my agreement and follow her as she walks the short distance to the bay. I still can't shake the feeling that somehow I've been betrayed by both of them. I know I shouldn't be so silly, but it's hard. She knows how I feel about the Colonel, and how I thought he felt about me. But, I have to just put up with this. They have every reason to be together, if they like each other.  
I didn't even register getting up on the bed, let alone getting half way through my examination before we spoke.

'So, how was the mission?' she asks airily.  
'Wet,' I almost joke.  
She gives me a chuckle.  
'So the Colonel tells me,' she replies.  
The mention of his name makes me stiffen slightly. If Janet noticed, she didn't show it.  
The rest of the examination is pretty quiet. I'd be surprised if she didn't know that I knew something. Usually we can't stop talking when we're together, but I can't help but feel...well...jealous I guess. Jealous and hurt.

SGSGSGSGSG

The day passes me by almost in a blur. I'm being stupid, and I know it. There's nothing I can do about my feelings for the Colonel, because of the regulations, and now because he's seeing my best friend.  
I've felt so awful all day that I managed to completely screw two experiments I've been running for the last month or so. Damn it! Why do I have to care what they do?

Before I know it it's 5pm, and because we had an early morning I can go home. About bloody time too. The sooner I get away from here and those words I heard spoken the better. Then it hits me. While I'm sitting around in my PJ bottoms and tank top, watching a sappy movie and clearing out my freezer of ice cream, they'll be together. Literally.

Oh god. How am I ever going to live with this?

SGSGSGSGSG

OK. So I got home at about 6pm. Walked around aimlessly. Cleaned a bit. Had something to eat, and then settled down on the couch in front of the TV...the blank TV. I'm so preoccupied switching it on doesn't seem that important. Questions with limited answers fly around in my head. The Colonel's right; I never stop thinking. I wonder what they're doing now? I bet they're at Janet's place. Cassie's probably out with some guy...damn. Even a 17 year old has a better love life than me. I wonder what they are doing right now. Probably enjoying a meal that Janet has made. That's just another thing I can't do. Cook. Jeez...I'm an idiot to think he ever wanted me when he could have her.

Damn. This is getting ridiculous. I lean forward slightly and grab the remote. Switching on the TV I am suddenly bombarded with the image of a couple enjoying a candle lit meal. Dammit! Why can't I get away from all this sappiness?  
I turn the TV off quickly and throw the remote back down onto the other end of the couch. Then go back to the task of...brooding.

I'm not sure how long I was just sitting there staring into space, but within a second an idea came to me. All this wondering about what the Colonel and Janet are up to is driving me insane. I wonder if it would hurt if I just popped over to her place and sat outside? Just to see if he's there. Just so I can put my mind slightly at ease.  
I to and fro about whether I should go. It's really none of my business... but I need to know. I just have to.

My mind made up, I practically leap off the couch. I almost run down the front hall. Once there I slip on my shoes, shrug on my coat; checking to see if my keys are in the pocket, and then swiftly exit my warm home.

From then on, all the way on the drive to Janet's, it doesn't occur to me that I may see something I'm not ready for.

SGSGSGSGSG

Half an hour later I pull up outside of Janet's on the opposite side of the road, seeing what I think is going to be the worst thing I see tonight.

Jack's truck. Parked in the driveway.

OK...not panicking. Not jealous. Oh god...

Dragging my eyes from the truck I look up to the house and all the downstairs lights are on. Thank god for that. Means they're not upstairs doing...anything...  
I can she the shadow of a person walking around downstairs in the front room, from the height I would say it was Janet...but...OK...now I'm confused. She's leaping around the room. Oh, wait. There's another person that's just stood up. Has to be Jack from the height, so I guess Cassie has gone out like I suspected.  
Oh no...they're really close, and oh god...he's grabbed hold of her.

That's it. Turning the ignition I rev up the engine and pull away quickly. 

I can't believe what I've just seen. At first I could try and deny what I thought was going on, but now I know it's true.

They're a couple, and there's nothing I can do but live with it.

SGSGSGSGSG

I didn't get to sleep until early morning having sat up thinking about yesterday's events, not giving my brain a break.  
After snatching a couple of hours sleep the alarm rouses me at 7am. Early briefings are the worst. I quickly throw back the duvet and more or less jump out of bed so I resist the temptation to just roll over and go back to sleep to avoid seeing the two people I love most in the world today. Once in the bathroom I rub the two hours sleep out of my eyes and lean over to brush my teeth.  
Looking up the mirror catches my eye. Damn I look depressed, but no matter how hard I try I can't smile. Not even when I picture Daniel babbling about his artefacts and Jack yelling at him to stop. Well...I can't help but grin a little.

The rest of the morning passes me by slowly, until I find myself pulling up in my usual parking bay at the SGC. I step out and lock the car, turning round to find the object of my fears and desires looking right at me.  
'Hey Carter.'  
'Sir,' I say in surprise. 'Good morning.'  
'Mornin. You all right? You don't look to good.'  
I give myself an excuse to look down away from his eyes by putting my keys in my bag.  
'Fine sir. Just didn't sleep too well.'  
'Oh. Nothing serious I hope?'  
I look back at him so I can give as honest sounding answer as possible.  
'No sir. Just stuff.'  
'Well good. You know I'd hate for my favourite Major to think she can't talk to me if she needs to?'  
'Yes sir,' I reply and feel myself blush slightly. 'Nothing to worry about.'  
'OK. Listen Carter, I gotta run. I've gotta see Fraiser before the briefing.'  
My heart plummets about 50 feet in a second.  
'I'll see you later then?'  
'Yes sir.'  
He turns around and walks away. 

Walks away.

I've a feeling that he'll be doing that a lot from now on.

SGSGSGSGSG

He was 10 minutes late for our briefing on new base security techniques, and it doesn't take a genius to work out why.  
No, I'm not bitter.  
Nope.  
'Dismissed.'  
Huh?  
Oh yes...the briefing, is...over.  
The Colonel, and somehow myself, stood for the General.  
'Hey Carter?'  
'Yes sir?'  
'Fraiser said she wanted to see you after the briefing. Something about some test results.'  
Oh great. Just what I need.  
'Sure. Thanks sir.'  
'No problem. Now, Daniel, Teal'c, we have some work to do,' he says glumly, throwing the paper work for the base security updates on the table.  
I shake my head slightly at the distinct lack of enthusiasm and quietly leave the room and head for the infirmary.

SGSGSGSGSG

The infirmary is fairly quiet when I arrive.  
Janet is checking the monitor for a patient, scribbling down some notes on her clipboard.   
As I draw nearer she turns.  
'Hey Sam!'  
'Hey. Colonel O'Neill said you wanted to see me about me test results?'  
'Yeah.' She flicks through some papers and pulls out a piece of paper. 'Here we go. You can take this copy.'  
'Thanks.'  
I can feel her gaze on me as I scan the piece of paper.  
'Sam, are you OK?'  
'Sure, I'm fine,' I reply without looking up.  
'Yeah, right!' she replies.  
As I look up I see her grinning.  
What? I'm fine,' I repeat.  
'Listen Sam, I've known you for a long time.'  
'Yeah, and I've known you for just as long.'  
'So...what's up?'  
OK...now I feel I'm being backed into a corner. Escape!  
'Listen, I gotta go.'  
'Oh no you don't! Don't run away Sam.'  
'I'm not running away!' I shoot back as I look up at her.  
'Yes you are. If you've got something to say, say it.'  
I turn around and make my way to the door, but there's a little voice in the back of my mind telling me to say it, get it off my chest, and do it now.  
Stopping and turning around to face her I do what the voice says.  
'You wanna know what's wrong? Well, I'll tell you. I want to know why my best friend is dating the man she knows that I am in love with!'  
In an unconditioned response I end up shouting the last part of my outburst.  
She just stands there looking shocked, probably wondering how I found out.  
I stare at her accusingly for another few seconds, before shaking my head, turning and walking out the door.

SGSGSGSGSG

I barely notice the airmen who sidle out my way and quickly get into storage closets as I storm down the corridor like a woman possessed.   
Striding around the corner I come into contact with something solid.  
Something solid called Daniel.  
And behind him is Teal'c.  
And behind him is the Colonel.

'Hey Sam, what's wrong?' my dense friend asks.  
I hadn't noticed the tears of anger and frustration at this whole situation coursing down my face. Taking a deep breath, I answer.  
'Nothing much Daniel.'  
'Are you sure MajorCarter? You appear most ill at ease.'  
'I'm fine Teal'c, honestly.'  
And yep, you guessed it.  
Mr. I have an opinion about everything has to have his 5 cents worth.  
'You don't look it Carter. Maybe you should go see Fraiser.'  
Oh yeah. Red flag.  
Directing my gaze like a dart to a board, I look directly at him.  
'It's be a good excuse for you, wouldn't it sir?'  
He looks a little confused, but then again, that's pretty normal.  
'Huh?'  
'To see Janet? Spend some time with her, you know.'  
'What?'  
'Oh come on now sir. You didn't expect it to stay a secret forever did you?'  
'Carter, what the hell are you talking about?'  
'Yeah Sam, what's going on?' Daniel asks.  
In my anger I hadn't been keeping track of exactly what I was saying, only that I was hurting the Colonel. Letting him know that I knew.  
But now there's no choice. Daniel and Teal'c deserve to know what's going on.  
Looking from Daniel, to Teal'c and then finally to the object of my conflicting emotions, I speak.  
'Well, your going to find out eventually. The Colonel and Janet are seeing each other. They're a couple.'

SGSGSGSGSG

Gasp, followed by raised eyebrow, followed by 'WHAT?!'  
Oh boy. Maybe announcing it to the entire corridor of the SGC wasn't a good idea.  
'Carter! What the hell are you saying!'  
'You and Janet are involved is what I'm saying, Sir!'  
I continue to glare at him as he steps forward from behind Teal'c and stands just in front of Daniel.  
'Carter, I'm not sure what you think is going on, but you've definitely got the wrong end of wormhole here.'  
'Oh come on sir!' I yell back. 'I know! You can stop the act! I heard you in the infirmary the other day, and then I saw you at Janet's house...together...' I trail off, unable to continue with that particularly unhappy memory.

Breathing heavily I drop my eyes from his and look at my boots instead. It's then that I hear a chuckle.  
'Jack, what the hell is going on?'  
More chuckling.  
Looking up I see that it's coming from the Colonel.  
'What is so funny?' I ask whilst glaring at him once more.  
He slowly stops his laughter and replies.  
'What's going on is that Carter has totally got the wrong idea about...everything... is what's up.'  
I look from the Colonel, to Daniel and then back again.  
Sensing my confusion, I'm shocked when the Colonel suddenly moves forward, grabs my arm and then pulls me back down the corridor in the direction I've just come from; the infirmary.  
Before I'm yanked around I see Daniel and Teal'c making to follow us.

'Colonel! What the hell are you doing?'  
'Taking you to learn a few home truths Major!'  
A minute later I'm pulled into the infirmary by him, closely followed by Daniel and then Teal'c.  
'Hey Doc! Can we have a word please?' he yells over to Janet who is in conversation with nurse Watts.  
She looks over at our little entourage, slightly confused by the site of the Colonel hanging onto my arm as if hi life depended on it.  
'Sure Colonel,' she replies whilst walking over to us. 'What can I do for you?'  
Janet and I are almost standing at a face off - hardly surprising given our last conversation just minutes ago.

'Colonel?' she whispers in his direction. 'Are you sure?'  
'Yeah Doc, I'm sure,' he replies whilst winking at her.  
Bastard.  
Janet looks back to me, takes a deep breath and begins.  
'The Colonel and I are not involved Sam.'  
A little snort escapes me involuntarily.  
'I'm serious. We're not.'  
No matter how much I don't want to hear it, I can sense the truth in her words.  
'Then what's been going on for the past few days? I heard you arranging to meet up. I saw you...at your house...together...'  
'Sam...' she replies sadly whilst taking my hand. 'The Colonel and I were arranging for him to come to my house that night. And what you saw wasn't what you think it was.'  
'Then what was it?' I ask accusingly, looking from her to the Colonel in turn.

I see Janet look at the Colonel, and some kind of silent communication pass between them.  
'Colonel...' she says quietly.  
'Yeah, I know.'  
Suddenly it's the Colonel's face in front of mine, not Janet's, and his hand holding mine.  
'Sir?' I breathe out questioningly.  
'Carter...this is going to sound absolutely ridiculous...' he quips.  
'Go on,' I press.  
He takes a deep breath and then just says it.  
'Janet was teaching me to dance.'  
I can't help the small giggle that escapes my lips.  
'Dancing?'  
'Yeah.'  
I look at him with a confused smile.  
'Why?'  
I think he actually blushes.  
'I didn't know how to dance, and I needed to know for...my retirement party.'  
'What? What retirement party? Your retiring?'  
The questions pour out until he places a gentle hand over my mouth.  
'Yes. I'm retiring.'  
He removes his hand, and all I can manage to do is stand there with my mouth hanging open.  
'Err... um...when?'  
'Tomorrow.'  
'Tomorrow!' I yell.  
He feigns shock for a moment before affirming my outburst with a nod.  
'Oh my god,' I whisper in disbelief.  
'The party's on Friday night, my place. I was kind of hoping you'd come.' He pauses for a moment. 'So...I could show you my new dancing techniques.'  
Everything stills as the full force and meaning of his words hit me. He's done all of this for me. Oh my god.  
So...will you be there?' he asks tentatively.  
Complete happiness overcomes me, and in the six plus years that I've known this man, I never thought that'd we'd get to this place. That we'd make it.  
'I wouldn't miss it, Colonel O'Neill.'

SGSGSGSGSG

THE END!!!!


End file.
